Big Surprises
by xxxWishUponAStarxxx
Summary: It's Sakura and Sasuke's first time, but Sasuke forgets the condoms. While he's out buying them, Itachi comes home to see Sakura lying naked on his bed. Who is Itachi to pass up such a good opportunity to get some? Let's just say, the three of them are all in for some BIG surprises. Lemons and Smut. Non-massacre, and no Uchihacest (at least not yet *wink*) Pedo!Itachi ONE-SHOT!


**Hello dear readers! This is going to be my first lemon OMGGGG. If you don't like this kind of fanfiction, please don't flame or report! Criticism is good though xD THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR EVEN CLICKING ON MY FIC! Now... enjoy ;)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of its characters!**

* * *

**BIG SURPRISES**

**Sasuke's POV: **

Her warm body fit perfectly against mine as we stumbled blindly up the stairs, our lips locked together in a heated kiss. I felt her dainty hands tangle in my hair just as my own found their place around her slim waste. Pushing her up against the wall, I hoisted her legs up around my hips, where they immediately wrapped around me, pressing her warmth right against the bulge in my pants. She moaned into my mouth, and I couldn't help but shiver at the enticing sound. The temperature seemed to rise a few degrees and there was definitely too much clothing between us at the moment. I hastily ripped off her purple blouse, revealing milky white skin and a lacy black bra. I groaned, feeling my pants grow even tighter – if possible – at the erotic sight. We finally made it upstairs and I nudged the door to the closest room open, not caring to pay much attention to which room we entered. I roughly pushed her onto the bed and ripped off her tight pencil skirt, her matching black thong quickly following. I licked my lips greedily at the beautiful sight in front of me, about to lean down to taste her, just when I was interrupted by her lust-filled voice.

"Mmmm… Sasuke…. Wait…" She gazed up at me seductively with half-hooded eyes.

"Mmhmm?" I responded, a bit annoyed.

"Condom…"

Fuck… I forgot all about that.

"Aren't you on the pill, babe?"

"No…"

"Ahhh, shit. Never mind, don't worry about it. I'll just run to the convenience store."

She smiled nervously and shyly averted her eyes. "I'll be waiting."

Damn, she's so sexy. I kissed her forehead, adjusted my clothes, and hurriedly made my way out. I seriously couldn't wait to get home…

**Sakura's POV:**

Once I heard him leave, I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. My face broke into a huge grin as I thought about how lucky I was to have a boyfriend like Sasuke. Today was going to be our first and I wanted to make it unforgettable… I finally took a good look at the room we were in and discovered that it was themed black and red. It had a few paintings here and there, but it was pretty plain in general. This must be Sasuke's room, I realized with glee. I breathed in the musky scent of his room which had a lingering smell of spicy cologne to it. I guess I might as well make use of the time and prepare a little special something for Sasuke when he returns.

Being clad in only a bra, I decided to take that off as well and put on one of his t-shirts instead. After rummaging around in his drawers, I chose a black one with a distinctive red cloud on it. The t-shirt was bigger than the other ones he had lent to me, but I shrugged it off as my own imagination. I then found a piece of black cloth and blindfolded myself with it and successfully tying it around my head. I've always heard that Sasuke liked the feeling of dominance, and I've got to say, I've honestly never felt sexier. I smirked at the thought, then I hoisted myself onto the bed and got into the most erotic position I could think of. Guess I'll just have to wait for him to come home…

**Itachi's POV: **

I let out a big sigh when I finally unlocked the door to the Uchiha mansion. It was another tiring day at work and I just wanted to fall into my bed and never wake up. I threw my suitcase in a random plush chair and started to tug off my tie all the while making my way up the stairs. I was about to enter my room, ready to crash, when I stopped a few feet away from the entrance.

Lying on my bed was the sexiest little lady I have ever seen. She was sprawled with her legs splayed wide open, wild pink hair all over her face, and most importantly, she was wearing one of my t-shirts, and was most likely naked underneath. Damn… my cock immediately sprung up at the delicious sight. She must be Sasuke's girlfriend, and boy did he have a hot one. She had a blindfold over her eyes and it seemed as though she hadn't heard me enter. Smirking, I decided to have some fun with her…

**Sakura's POV:**

I heard a few footsteps heading towards me and I put on the sexiest voice I could muster.

"Hey baby… you took long enough…"

"Well I'm here now, aren't I?" a husky voice responded.

Strange, I thought. His voice was much deeper than usual. I never knew he could sound so… sexy.

"Then hurry up." I moaned, spreading my legs even further apart, inviting him closer.

I then heard him bend down and the next thing I knew, I felt something wet and hot against my sensitive lips. The sensation sent tingles up my spine and I eagerly thrust my hips towards the probing muscle, begging for more contact. His tongue swirled around my entrance roughly, and I felt ready to burst. His cold hand crept up my inner thigh slowly, teasingly, until it finally came in contact with my quivering wet pussy. He gently inserted a finger in and I gasped at the new feeling. His other hand came up to grope my left breast, running his thumb over my sensitive nipple, nearly sending me over the edge. I helplessly arched my back towards his touch. I needed release, and I needed it now. My fingers tangled themselves into his silky locks, too lost in pleasure to even register the fact that they were much longer than usual.

"More… Give me more, Sasuke."

"Patience, babe."

I rocked my hips forward in frustration, desperately trying to reach my amazing orgasm, but he simply took his finger out of me and toyed with my clit instead. Annoyance marred my features, but soon I was crying out in ecstasy when I felt something bigger taking the place of his finger outside my entrance. I shuddered with glee, lost in pleasure, and didn't even bother to wonder why he didn't even kiss me…

**Itachi's POV:**

I watched with an amused grin on my face as the petite girl writhed underneath me. I knew that this was sick in all ways possible, but what else could a man do when something so precious was just sitting there on your bed, waiting to be taken? Plus, I also couldn't wait to see the look on my foolish little brother's face when he comes home and sees me fucking his girlfriend senseless. I smirked at the thought, and I decided to speed things up a bit, for I had to take care of my own needs.

I ran my index finger lightly over her slick opening once more, enjoying the way she shivered at my touch, before pulling away completely. I reached into my back pocket to pull out a condom (need to keep these in handy for occasions like these) and quickly rid myself of my clothing. Before waiting any longer, I thrust all the way into her, and then kept right at it. Shit… she was so tight and wet. I heard her cries of pain, but hell, I had no intentions of stopping. She must have been a virgin, and was saving herself for Sasuke… awww, how cute. Gee, I'm such a sadistic bastard. I laughed out loud at that, and started pounding even harder into her. I felt my release not too far off and I needed it more than anything. When I heard her cries turn into moans of pleasure, I lost it. My hips kept going automatically as I rode out my sweet orgasm. When I finally came down from my high, I looked down to see a look of frustration on her face. Clearly someone wasn't finished. Before she could voice her annoyance, the sound of a box dropping at the doorway caught my attention. I turned around to see my little brother standing there with his mouth and eyes wide open in disbelief, a box of condoms lying forgotten on the floor. I smirked.

"Foolish little brother…"

**- The End **

* * *

**And that is the end! I really hope you liked it. REVIEW PLEASE! Depending on how many reviews or favs I get, I might make a sequel, or a two-shot? Maybe a threesome, and Uchihacest goodness? PSHH, like who wouldn't want that? ;D**

**MUCH LOVE**

**-****xxxWishuponastarxxx**


End file.
